


They Walk Among Us

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [122]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, implied roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: what about some mythology au? Maybe in modern time? Like a practitioner of hellenic paganism being surprised when the deity they're praying to shows up at their home...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	They Walk Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out this is mostly thoughts and not a lot of actual story! When I posted this on Tumblr this is what I had with it: 
> 
> I have a really old AU world I designed that fits this super well! It was originally Greek based but could fit any and all pantheons! 
> 
> Things to know first: The gods and goddesses exist among humans, they can change form/face/gender/etc but always have the same powers and the same eyes; silver for gods and gold for goddesses. The basic division between gods and goddesses isn’t based on gender but how their powers work; defensively or offensively, or outward manifesting powers and inward ones. 
> 
> Casting the rest (other than Janus and Roman in the snippet) is super hard, but I would initially include Patton as Hestia, Logan as Nisaba/Nanibgal or Thoth, and gosh there were a lot of choices for all of them but none more so than Remus who I really couldn’t pick for! Virgil is also super difficult because I love Phobos and Deimos but I wanted to find a deity that was a singular one that fitted. More research needed!

So imagine if you will, Roman, who has chosen his current name because he finds it funny, the shining god Apollo walking around through small town America. He wanders into a tourist attraction somewhere to have a look around, and spots someone on the far side staying carefully parallel to him at all times. There’s something about this other figure, and when he recognises them he smiles. 

It’s Janus of course, going by some forgettable name, and they greet each other quietly later on in a local diner. Janus has always been fond of interesting faces, this time round he’s chosen a large birthmark, and Roman commits it to memory just like he always does, as they exchange small talk and disagreements over whose family has caused the biggest mess recently over a shared milkshake. 

They might part ways again soon enough but the world is and always has been too small not to run into one another before long. And Roman didn’t just pick his name because it would make _him_ laugh...


End file.
